


Order and Chaos belong together

by theyeetomyhawhawhaw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cute Vision (Marvel), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Sweet Vision (Marvel), Vision is a Good Bro (Marvel), Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, flustered vision, no beta we die like men, soft, wanda is lowkey a top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyeetomyhawhawhaw/pseuds/theyeetomyhawhawhaw
Summary: Wanda and Vision fluff - I'm not sure if it's good enough to be considered fluff but oh well - with a little bit of my favourite Maximoff twins. Post AoU and CA:CW, before Edinburgh. Enjoy :D
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Order and Chaos belong together

**Author's Note:**

> The title is something I saw, but I forgot from where :( The phrase really stuck to me so I used it but I don't claim credit! This one-shot was completely my idea which I came up with after I read the phrase "order and chaos belong together". I apologise in advance for any mistake!

Wanda Maximoff was chaos in human form.

Ever since her twin's death, she'd been locking herself in her room, only coming out to train. She had often pushed herself over the edge, working for hours at a time without break or food before collapsing on her bed late at night, only to wake up early the next day. Wanda had masked her rage, sadness and lost from her teammates, taking out all those emotions on the punching bags, test dummies and enemies on their missions. The people around her knew, but decided unanimously to give her space and time to heal, keeping their worry to themselves.

Wanda knew her teammates made an effort to give her the personal space she needed, but she couldn't help but wish there was just _someone_ she could talk to. Pietro never left her like that, he always bugged her until she would tell him what the problem was before he proceeded to cheer her up. She knew it was selfish of her to want the Avengers to do more, after all that they already done for her - taking her in, giving her a second family, training her to be better - but she craved company, although her shutting them out seemed to be conveying the wrong message.

Someone, however, did place food outside her door daily.

Wanda had no idea who it was. Every attempt to catch the mysterious helper proved futile as she was only faced with the food tray on the floor and thin air. She might not have known who the concerned teammate was, but she appreciated it greatly. The Scarlet Witch only hoped there was a way to find out who it was and properly thank him/her.

~

Vision was all about order.

His room had been properly sorted, with his thousands of books placed in order of preference before alphabetical order. Even his mind was orderly. Every little detail had been filed into different folders, enabling him to fish out the information he needed with great ease. The android noticed that ever since the "Sokovia incident", his fellow teammate had been more withdrawn, avoiding any human contact when it was not needed.

She had been his first human acquaintance, if you will. Her mind had touched his long before Tony Stark uploaded J.A.R.V.I.S. into his synthetic body, and for that reason, their minds had a somewhat connection with each other. Seeing her like this made Vision more than uncomfortable and he vowed to keep her as safe and healthy as he possibly could.

Vision may or may not have peeked into her mind before gasping and pulling back from all the negative thoughts. The android took a look at the clock before looking into her mind again.

She was hungry - scratch that, she was _starving_.

He frowned, carefully placing the Chinese takeout he had ordered her onto the counter, knowing fully well it had been her favourite. He poured the sweet and spicy dish onto a plate and scooped out a bowl of rice before placing the fortune cookie onto the tray, picking it up and flying over to her room.

~

It seemed like Wanda was already expecting someone to place the tray ever so silently onto the floor. With a wave of her hand, the door to her dark room flew open, revealing the stunned crimson face of Vision.

"M-miss Maximoff, I-I... forgive me," the android stuttered, which rarely ever happened, and eventually went with an apology after not knowing what to say to the witch. Vision avoided Wanda's gaze, dropping his head low and staring at his bare feet. Wanda shot him what appeared to be an amused look. "There's nothing to apologise for, Vision. Come in," she croaked, her voice raw after an hour of crying. Vision hesitated for a while before lifting the tray up and slowly hovering into the dark room.

The door shut close the moment he entered her quarters, slightly startling the clearly flustered android, who placed the tray on her small study desk instead. "Why? Why are you doing this?" Wanda had asked almost immediately, her voice barely audible.

Vision's brows knitted together in pure confusion. "Pardon me, Miss Maximoff, but I fear I am unable to comprehend your question." He paused. "Are you not happy to be cared for?" The synthetic human asked the last question carefully, regretting his choice of words when Wanda visibly tensed.

Realisation dawned upon Wanda. "It was you."

"Pardon?"

"You looked into my mind. I kept on feeling someone prod at it; didn't think it'd be you."

If Vision hadn't been scarlet, he was sure he'd been blushing from being caught. "I apologise. It was never my intention to invade your privacy, Miss Maximoff. I only feared that you wouldn't have been able to last much longer without the nutrition your body needed. Believe me, Miss Maximoff, I had no intention to peek into your head without consent. I speak the absolute truth."

Wanda gave a dry, humorless laugh. Oh, she knew. She knew that Vision was telling the truth - the android couldn't lie for his life. "I believe you, Vision. Can't say I haven't peeked into our teammates' heads without their permission," she mused, thinking back to the time when she was still siding with Ultron, her train of thoughts eventually leading to Pietro which never failed to make her double over, gasping for breath as a wave of pain rolled over her. She continued playing with the tiny wisp of scarlet that had began to wrap around her fingers. It was something that happened when she got nervous or fidgety.

The android awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, looking around the room - a very human gesture he picked up from his teammates.

"Thank you," Wanda finally whispered, looking up at Vision through her lashes.

The android tilted his head to the side. "What for, Miss Maximoff?"

"Saving me, bringing me food. I've never really thanked you for saving me in Sokovia. I... I thought I'd die on that train. I _wanted_ to die, to be with Pietro again." Her voice cracked as she choked on her twin brother's name. "But you gave me another shot at life. And for that, I thank you."

By this time, Wanda had been full-on crying from the memory of her brother's death and how she almost foolishly let herself die alongside him. She knew it was something Pietro never wanted for her. He'd wanted her to live a happy life, for the both of them and their parents. And Vision gave her a chance to live for her family; to fulfil their dreams for them.

The android's heart ached at hearing those godawful sounds escaping the girl's lips. "Well, family help each other, do they not?"

The Scarlet Witch cracked a smile. The first genuine smile she had smiled ever since her brother's passing. "They do, Vision. They do..." She trailed off, as in deep in thought. Wanda stood up from her spot on the bed, going over to Vision and raised her arms. Vision just stared, irises spinning in circles rapidly as he tried to comprehend what was going to happen.

Her arms encircled his broad back as she pressed her body against his. His hands instinctively went down to hug her waist, pulling her impossibly closer to him. It felt so natural to be hugging each other that Wanda allowed herself a moment of peace, clearing her head so she could focus on the warmth radiating from Vision, while the latter tried to make sense of the wild fluttering of his heart and how weirdly comforting it was for him to be hugging Wanda.

"Thank you," the girl whispered again, her cheek contentedly leaning up against his chest.

"We are family, Miss Maximoff."

Wanda pulled away from Vision - much to the reluctance of both of them - and stared up at him with an odd expression and flushed face. "Please, Vision, call me Wanda." Vision nodded his head, testing her name on his tongue before grinning down at her. "Well then, I insist that you call me something else. 'Vision' sounds overly formal."

Wanda smiled, "Vizh... Yeah, that sounds nice to me." And man did Vision love that sight. He nodded his approval, causing the former to burst out in short little laughs, warming the synthetic human's heart.

"Thank you, Vizh," the girl repeated, somehow not getting enough of thanking Vision.

"Thank you, Wanda,"

~

"You've never mentioned why you did that for me," Wanda laughed as they bathed in the glorious memory of their first informal interaction alone. Vision raised his brows as a gentle breeze blew by, messing the girl's hair.

"I cared for you, Wanda Maximoff. I always have and always will," he whispered, watching her with so much awe and admiration that he felt as if his heart was about to split open. Wanda turned away from the brilliantly shining Wakanda night sky, free of light and air pollution. She watched him, staring straight back into his dazzling blue eyes that put the stars to shame.

Wanda never understood why some people hated on Vision for not being human. As far as she knew, he was the most human person there was; and she was lucky to call him hers. "But why? I've never done anything good. All I did was side with Ultron to take out the Avengers. Why was I worthy of your care?"

Vision gave her an all-knowing smile, gently pulling her closer to him. "Because, Wanda Maximoff, you were chaos." He grinned as he tapped her hand lightly with his. "And I was order." He lifted his own hand up as a way of reinforcing his words.

"And order and chaos belong together," Vision finished, intertwining his fingers with Wanda's, relishing at how perfectly they fit despite the stark contrast of scarlet against pale skin.

Wanda grinned up at Vision, tears slightly blurring her sight as she tiptoed and pressed a kiss against his lips. It was neither rushed nor heated, but still full of love as they slowly broke apart. "Have I told you how much I loved you, Vizh?"

The android took a quick look at the clock inside the palace through the glass door. 12am, the start of a new day. A cheeky smile sneaked onto Vision's lips as he stared at her with overly innocent eyes. "I don't think so, Wanda. At least, not for today." The Scarlet Witch peppered kisses all over his face, using a bit of her magic to hover slightly, adding on to her height.

"Well then, I love you. A lot."

Vision laughed as he grabbed Wanda's waist, pulling her closer to him the same way he did when they shared their first hug. "I love you too,"

Their moment got interrupted when Wanda's stomach growled softly, drawing out a chuckle from Vision and an embarrassed, sheepish grin from the former. "Let's get you some supper, Wanda." The synthetic human smiled, taking his girlfriend's hand and walking towards the enormous glass doors.

"How does paprikash sound? I dare say I perfected my cooking," Vision boasted proudly, very obviously joking.

Wanda shook her head, but smiled anyway as she allowed herself to trail behind the scarlet man. Just as she stepped off the balcony, a wind brushed by her ear and she could've sworn her heard Pietro's voice echoing simple words that would forever take on a new meaning for her,

"I'm proud of you, sestra. I love you."

_Sestra = sister in Slovak_

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, and that's over! Thanks for reading this one-shot :") I figured I'd use Slovak for their native language in Sokovia since Slovakia and Sokovia sounded really alike and they would be roughly around the same area if Sokovia was actually a place on the Earth. I tried to capture the way Vision would speak and the way Wanda would react especially after losing her only family member that had her back for so long. Feel free to leave any comments or constructive criticism! <33


End file.
